


A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus - Fluff Edition

by Violet_Royale



Series: A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Ink, M/M, Multi, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), So i’m posting it here, Undertale AU, i posted this on wattpad, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: This is a book of One-Shots involving Errorink, Inkmare, Errormare, and Errorinkmare. Passive!Nightmare may be included in some one-shots. These are the only ships that will be present in this book. This book is entirely fluff, and will not contain any lemons or swearing. Requests for scenarios are accepted as long as the ship is one of the ones listed, and it is fluff.I do not own the characters.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, Error/Passive Nightmare, Ink/Error, Ink/Error/Nightmare, Ink/Error/Passive Nightmare, Ink/Nightmare, Ink/Passive Nightmare
Series: A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166507
Kudos: 6





	A Glitch, a Squid, and a Goopy Octopus - Fluff Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Nightmare are bored, so they decide to tickle Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

Error and Nightmare were bored. So very, VERY bored. Nothing they did seemed to take the boredom away. So they decided to pay Ink a little visit, to see if he could cure their boredom. 

Ink was outside his house in the Doodlesphere, painting some new flowers onto the bushes of his front yard. Error and Nightmare both hugged him from behind, startling the artist.

"Oh!" he said. "Hi, guys! What are you two doing here in the Doodlesphere?"

"We're so booooored!" Error groaned. Nightmare nodded and added, "So we came to see if you can fix our problem!"

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy," Ink said, gesturing to his half-painted flowers. His two boyfriends groaned dramatically.

"Iiiiiink!" Error said. "Please! We need something to do!"

"Well, you can help me paint my flowers, if you want," Ink said. He giggled at the expression that overtook the destroyer's face.

"You think that's funny?" Error growled. "I'll give you something to laugh about!" He bent down and blew a raspberry against Ink's neck, causing the artist to squeal.

"EEEHEEHEEHEEHEEK!" Ink tried to pull away, but Nightmare caught him in his tentacles.

"Now THAT sounds like fun!" the tentacled skeleton said with a grin. He slipped a tentacle under Ink's shirt and started teasing his spine.

"Nahahahahahat thahahahahahahat!" Ink giggled, squirming in his boyfriends' grasp. "Stahahahahahap!"

"Why don't we take this inside!" Error said. The two taller skeletons pulled Ink into his house and pinned him to the couch in his living room. The smaller skeleton blushed as his boyfriends pulled off his jacket and shirt. Once those were off, Error summoned some strings to tie Ink's hands above his head.

"You're so cute, Inky!" Nightmare purred before lightly nibbling on Ink's ribs.

"Ahahahahahaha! Stahahahahahahap! Nightmahahahahahahare! Pleaheeheeheeheese!" Ink giggled.

"Awww, is the little squid too ticklish?" Error teased as he kissed Ink's spine. "Poor little squid! And there's no way for you to escape! You're just gonna have to lay there and take it!"

"Stahahahahahap!" Ink protested, tears of laughter streaming from his eye sockets at this point.

"Oh, but we're just getting started," Nightmare said. He blew a raspberry against the middle of Ink's ribcage, eliciting a squeal from the artist.

"This is so much fun!" Error said nipping lightly on Ink's spine. "Don't you agree, squid?"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Ink laughed. "Why meheeheeheeheeheeheehee?"

"You're just so small and cute that it's a lot of fun to tickle you," Error answered. "Besides, Nightmare and I aren't ticklish, so you're the only one we can really do it to!"

"Pleaheeheeheeheeheeheese!" Ink begged, squirming desperately under the ticklish onslaught. "I cahahahahahahahahahan't tahahahahahahahake it! Stahahahahahahahap!"

"Just five more minutes, Inky?" Nightmare replied. "Please? This is so much fun!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ink. "Fihahahahahahahane! Fihahahahahave mohohohohohore minutes! Nohohohohohohoho mohohohohohohhore!"

"You're just too cute, Inky!" Error said, before blowing a raspberry against the artist's spine. "I could keep tickling you forever!"

"Nahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Ink. "Ohohohohohohonlyheeheeheeheeheehee fihahahahahahave mohohohohohohore minutes!"

"Oh, alright," Error replied, sighing dramatically. "Five minutes!" He nibbled on Ink's spine, making sure to get each of his exposed vertebrae as Nightmare blew raspberries on all of Ink's ribs. Throughout it all, Ink shrieked and laughed, squirming under his boyfriends' skilled mouths.

Ink didn't know how long Nightmare and Error actually tickled him for, but eventually they stopped. As Error release the artist from his strings, both of the taller skeletons cuddled Ink.

"We love you, Ink," they said sweetly.

"I love you too," Ink replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on Discord.


End file.
